The Flight of Fatherhood
by Hyergrind
Summary: When The deputy mayor of Megakat City Callie Clawson gives birth to baby, who will became a new Swat Kat, but as for Jake and Chance, it will be a new challenge of keeping their identities of The Swat Kats, a secret from them, but soon the baby will find out who is his father's secret identity is!
1. Chp1: The Birth of a new Swat Kat

In a city named Megakat City and where anthro cats live , in a hospital a small anthro orange auburn fur cat, wearing a blue overall with a back to front a red cap was pacing left and right, by a closed door and for the nurse to call him in. ''Don't Worry, Jake'' said another anthro cat, wearing the same clothes, but he was larger than Jake and had yellow/tan fur with orange strikes along his arms and legs, it was Jake's best friend Chance Furlong and he was sitting on a light blue chair in the waiting room with him. ''I'm sure, Callie will be fine after she given birth to your child'' ''Me too'' said Manx, who was the mayor of Megakat City and wearing a light blue waist coat with a red tie and glasses ''And I hope your son or daughter will become the future deputy mayor of Megakat City'' he said ''But only he or she wants to'' said Chance ''Chance'' said Jake ''I'm not worrying about Callie, I'm worrying about our baby, because he or she may need glasses to see like Callie does!'' ''Hey'' said Chance ''Slow down, Jake and just remember your wedding day with Callie'' ''Thanks, Chance and I do remember my wedding day, if it was just yesterday!'' said Jake.

Flashback to Jack's and Callie's wedding day ''Me and Callie were dancing under a single spot light together, just me and her just dancing and looking into each other's eyes and then we kissed'' said Jake ''Then at our honeymoon, we made love and after a hour or two of doing it, I put a hand on her right check and looked into her beautiful green eyes and she put a hand on my hand and she looked into my dark eyes and then we kissed again and hugged also, then I said to her '' I love Mrs. Clawson'' and she said to me ''I love too Mr. Clawson'' end of flashback. ''Mr. Clawson...Mr. Clawson... MR. CLAWSON!'' shouted an angrily nurse ''Yeah... oh I'm sorry, I was having a flashback'' said Jake ''Your wife has given birth and she fine'' said the nurse and Jake went into the room and he saw his wife sitting up in a hospital bed and wearing hospital clothes and she was holding something in a rapped blanket in her arms, then Jake walked to her and saw the something was an adorable boy baby, sleeping peacefully and sucking his thumb, then he opened his eyes. ''He got your eyes'' said Jake ''And your fur'' said Callie ''But does he need glasses?'' asked Jake worriedly ''No, his eyes are fine'' said Callie and Jake sighed happily and put a hand on Callie's blonde hair and looked at his new born son. ''Can we come in?'' said Chance and Jake said ''Yes, you two can!'' and Chance and Manx walked to the couple with their son ''Aww'' said Manx ''He's so adorable!'' and he push the baby's nose. ''Yep, you're right'' said Chance ''He is so adorable!'' ''So, what are you two gonna name him?'' said Manx and pointed at Jake and Callie ''Mm'' said Jake ''Ah, How about Zachary, Zack for short?'' ''I like that name'' said Callie ''Me too'' said Chance and Manx ''So'' said Callie ''Zachary Clawson, it is!'' ''Yip'' said Zack

* * *

Three years, Zachary Samuel Clawson was waiting for his mom, outside his preschool with his friends ''It must be great, having a mother as the deputy mayor of Megakat City?'' said one of his friends ''Yes, it is great Ethan'' said Zack ''But does she works for long hours!?'' said another of his friends ''Only sometimes Harry '' said Zack, then his mom's dark green sedan pull over and Callie got of it. ''Mommy!'' said Zack as he ran to her and Callie put Zack up and hugged him ''Hi Zack'' said Callie with a smile. ''Hi Mommy'' said Zack with also a smile ''So you are read go to your Daddy's and Uncle Chance's garage?'' asked Callie ''Yes'' said Zack ''Bye Ethan, bye Harry'' ''Bye'' said Ethan and Harry and with that Zack and Callie got into Callie's dark green sedan and headed to Jake's and Chance's garage and while on the way. ''Mommy?'' said Zack ''Yes?'' said Callie ''Are you gonna stay with us this time?'' asked Zack ''No, I can't, because I got lots of paper work to do for the mayor!'' said Callie ''Wait a second''said Zack ''Does the mayor do any paper work for himself at all?'' ''No never and I have been doing this never since I was elected deputy mayor!'' said Callie ''But how did the mayor got elected in first place?" asked Zack ''I don't known''said Callie.

Then they reached Jake and Chance's garage and Zack got out quickly of sedan and ran over to his dad and his uncle,they were fix a light blue jeep. ''Hi Daddy'' said Zack ''Hi Zack'' said Jake who was fixing the engine of the jeep ''Hi Uncle Chance'' said Zack ''Hi Zack'' said Chance who was fixing under of the jeep ''Hi Honey'' said Callie to Jake. ''Hey Callie'' said Jake ''So are you gonna stay with us Dear?'' asked Jake No, I can't, because I got lots of paper work to do for the mayor!'' said Callie, Jake sighed and said ''When he will do paper work for himself?" ''I don't known'' said Callie and she went back to her sedan ''Bye Zack'' she said ''Be good'' ''I will'' said Zack and with that Callie got into her sedan and headed to the mayor's office.


	2. Chp2: The Darkness of Dark Kat

But meanwhile in an unknown location, a big purple fur anthro cat, wearing a grey clock with a black and red cape and two diamond rings, one red and one light blue and holding a black sceptre with a golden ball on it and it was Dark Kat the arch-enemy of the SWAT Kats and he was planning something bad to do with Megakat City ''Now'' he said ''Is the mega bomb ready?!'' and his goons which were pink gargoyle-like creatures called Creeplings told him that the mega bomb was ready! ''Excellent'' said Dark Kat ''Soon Megakat City will be blow away and from the ashes Dark Kat City will rise!'' and he laughed madly and the mage bomb was loaded in his Fear Ship, a nimble jet-powered aircraft and he climbed into the pilot's cockpit and headed for Megakat City!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Meanwhile down in Megakat City, Callie was still on her journey to her office, but all of a sudden, she heard Dark Kat on his radio communicator ''This is Dark Kat, Megakat City you have 5 minutes to give me all the gold in the banks or I will blow up all of you with my Mega Bomb!'' Callie gasped ''I better call The SWAT Kats, they know what to do!'' and her do on her secret triangle shaped radio communicator from her purple handbag.  
Meanwhile back at Jack and Chance's garage, the black phone in the basement rang and everybody heard it! ''I will get it'' said Zack ''No let me get it'' said Jack ''And you just go back your cartoons Zack and let me and Chance take care of this!'' ''Mmm'' thought Zack ''Daddy and Uncle Chance sounded suspicious and it sounds like they are hiding a secret, but I will do as I was told, but when one of them is on the phone in the basement I will listen in!'' and so he did and once they had went to the basement and Jack put the phone to his ear ''Hello Miss Briggs'' he said ''Hello Razor and its now Mrs Clawson, I had be married to a handsome cat!'' said Callie ''I known who that is!'' said Chance laughing ''Is that T-Bone?'' said Callie ''Oh yes'' said Jack ''He's here two'' ''Good, because Dark Kat, he is going to blow up Megakat City with his mega bomb if we don't give him all the gold in the banks and we only have 5 minutes!" "Don't worry Mrs Clawson, we will be to stop Dark Kat'' said Jack ''Oh thanks havens'' said Callie and Jack hang up and he and Chance quickly changed into in The SWAT Kats Razor and T-Bone and they jumped in The Turbokat a multi-role air superiority fighter and blasted off. but Zack heard every last word, he gasped ''Daddy and Uncle Chance are The SWAT Kats and Mummy didn't known'' he said and he cried a bit, then he call his Mom. ''Mommy'' he said into the home phone ''What is it Zack'' said Callie ''I had found a secret of Daddy and Uncle Chance and you must came quickly'' said Zack. Callie gasped ''Jack and Chance has a secret and they never told me it or our son'' thought Callie ''How dare they!'' ''Hang on' said Callie ''I will be there'' ''Oh thanks Mummy'' said Zack and he hang up and waited his mum and once mum did came, Zack quickly show her the basement and she surprised as Zack was, it was the The SWAT Kats's secret hangar with lots of missiles and rockets and a landing place for The Turbokat ''Mummy you should take a look at this'' said Zack and he showed Callie the black phone.''Now do you have a way to contact The SWAT Kats?'' said Zack ''I do'' said Callie and she handed her secret triangle shaped radio communicator from her purple handbag to Zack ''Now how do you contact The SWAT Kats on this'' asked Zack ''Push the red button in the middle'' said Callie ''OK and now you put the phone to your ear and I will call on this'' said Zack and he pushed the red button in the middle of his mum's secret triangle shaped radio communicator and said ''SWAT Kats help Dr. Viper is mutating the city!'' and Callie heard it through the phone and gasped. ''This proved that my husband and your father and his best friend are The SWAT Kats, but why they didn't told us?'' said Callie ''I don't know'' said Zack and he started crying again! ''There, there Zack'' said Callie hugging him ''Don't worry, because when my husband and your father and his best friend return from stopping Dark Kat, we will have a long talk about all of this!

Meanwhile at Mayor Manx's office, Manx was talking was to Commander Ulysses Feral, a 47 years old anthro cat with black hair and eyes and a black square shape moustache and wearing grey army uniform with black army boots and he was the Commander of The Enforcers and beside him was his nice Lt. Felina Feral who had black long hair and wearing a grey pilot helmet with a black visor and grey army uniform with a dark blue bulletproof vase. ''This is rubbish '' said Commander Feral ''As soon all of gold are Dark Kat's, he will just blow up the city with his mega bomb, what do you think about it Felina?'' ''I totally agree with you Uncle, because I won't want to see the gold in Dark Kat's hands or be blow up instead!'' said Felina ''So we are not taking all of the gold to Dark Kat?'' asked Manx and Commander Feral and Felina shocked their heads. ''Oh, I see'' said Manx ''Well I sure The SWAT Kats will stop him before he drops his mega bomb'' ''I will stop Dark Kat before The SWAT Kats does'' said Commander Feral as he was leaving ''Come on Felina'' ''Yes Uncle'' she said ''When will he trust The SWAT Kats?!'' she thought, then they were in a chopper and headed to Dark Kat's Fear Ship and a dogfight begin and Dark Kat fired missiles at the chopper ''This is Feral'' said Commander Feral into a black walkie-talkie and then boom, a missile hit the chopper and it went down ''Bean me chopper back up'' Feral said weakly ''That's it'' said Dark Kat angrily and drop the mega bomb and there was a loud bang and lots of smoke and when the smoke had cleared, Megakat City was fine, because The SWAT Kats had fired a fast missile at the mega bomb before it hit the ground and when everybody see The Turbokat attacking The Fear Ship, there was cheering and happiness. ''Curse you SWAT Kats'' said Dark Kat ''I will have my revenge'' as he fleet back to his unknown hideout.

Then the SWAT Kats returned to the secret hangar, but when they got there, lights were off ''Chance''said Jack ''Would you turn the lights?'' ''Sure thing'' said Chance, but suddenly the lights were back on ''Thanks Chance'' said Jack ''But it wasn't me'' said Chance ''If you didn't turn on the lights, then you did?'' said Jack ''I did'' said Callie coming out of the shadows with Zack ''Hello Razor and T-Bone or should I say Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong!'' ''Busted'' thought Jack!


End file.
